Whose side are we on 2
by Legend Sakuyamon
Summary: Devin arrives on Lehon after a training trip to a destroyed temple and a mystery surrounding the disappearance of his wife. OC story Edit: A revamp of the first part, longer ending and hopefully some more explaination for the abilities used. enjoy!


Devin knew something was wrong the minute he stepped off the ship onto Lehon's surface, the entire temple they now resided in emanating a cold empty feeling from its immense halls. He glanced at Revan, who gave him a wary look as they headed towards the center of the temple. The air was thick with a fog that curled around their heels as they walked, obscuring their vision partially. Once in the clearing, Devin and Revan both froze; the entire atrium destroyed beyond recognition. The walls were littered with marks and burns reminiscent of a lightsaber, an entire column crumbled from what seemed like Xero's Deadly Sight she held in high esteem. Revan spoke quietly, astounded at the damage.

"Do you have any guesses at what caused this?"

"I have several…and all of them aren't good."

"Same here…." Devin glanced at him before noticing Marabell hiding behind one of the pillars, curled into a tight ball. He ran over to her, the girl giving a squeak of surprise when he knelt next to her.

"Marabell! Are you alright?" She looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into tears, grabbing his shirt in her hands.

"It's all my fault! I couldn't stop….couldn't stop….she didn't even say goodbye!" Devin looked at her, bewildered, his adopted daughter making as much sense as a Jawa on red sand.

"Marabell, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying. You need to slow down and explain what you mean or I can't help. Who didn't say goodbye?" Marabell sniffled, her cheeks bright red from the amount of crying she had undoubtedly been doing.

"Mom! She was fighting some big guy and she suddenly started screaming…..he was in her head I know he was! He told her if she didn't come with him he'd hurt me and you and everyone else and so she left….she just looked at me and left!" Devin stared at her for a full thirty seconds before he snapped out of his stupor, taking her face in his hands lightly.

"Are you sure he was inside her head?" Marabell nodded

"Mhm, her and Orex were switching when he attacked her mind and she just collapsed…I couldn't do anything 'cause I was too afraid of him…" He looked around at Revan, who had already gotten the entire story from Bastilla via their own bond, his face set in a grave expression. Devin felt his heart sink into his stomach when he tried to contact Xero, and then even Orex through their bond, the silence reminding him too much of Mustafar. He let go of Marabell's face and pulled her into his arms, standing up quickly. She clung to his shoulders tightly, wrapping her legs around his middle. He suddenly realized how much bigger she had gotten over the months, her weight a definite indicator she was, in fact, growing up.

"Devin, I'll tell you this once, whatever has happened has been planned….there is no way in hell anyone would have guessed we were hiding here. The only indication would have been the population they created when they revived the Skywalkers here. Someone let something slip….I'm not going to accuse Xero, but the other half might have out of spite, or we may be dealing with another traitor." Devin nodded, knowing full well how much Xero's mental twin hated him for marrying her vessel and, in her words, trying to replace her. He stroked Marabell's hair slowly, noting the large black and silver furred cat that was slinking across the atrium towards them, it's thick tail twitching almost irritably. Marabell smiled and wiped her eyes on Devin's shoulder, slowly settling down in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Devin's neck and snuggled closer, her eyes drooping from her emotional exertion. Devin waited until he knew she was asleep before taking her to her room, tucking her into bed and letting the cat leap up next to her. She circled several times before settling behind her and purring loudly in content, giving Devin a look that reassured him she wouldn't leave. He smiled and patted the feline's head before leaving, shutting the door and heading to the Council chambers where Revan and Qui-Gon Jinn were speaking.

"We have to be careful with our attempts to contact her in case she is being watched by the Sith, or even the Jedi at this point. We are an enemy to both, Revan."

"That much I know…but if she is purposely blocking Devin, then how do we know she left of her own will? Orex has an unrested grudge against Devin and I, she might have finally taken full control like you say she did in the past, and left to one of the other sides…though the Sith would be the only option open for a being such as her." Qui-Gon nodded, crossing his arms.

"My only advice is if she is in fact a Sith once more….we must eliminate her before she unleashes the full potential she has in the Dark side…..both Obi Wan and I know how ruthless she can be when unrestrained, Obi wan possibly more than myself." Devin coughed lightly to alert them of his presence.

"She was still ruthless when she was restrained by the Order and I…but under the Sith, I fear it may be even worse." They both nodded, their gazes drawn to the previous Jedi Master Yoda as he entered slowly.

"Troubling this is….the Dark side of the Force, stronger it grows." Devin almost felt his heart drop out of his ribcage and into the pit of his lower intestine, dread washing over him.

" So she is a Sith?"" Yoda nodded slowly.

"Given in to the dark it seems she has." He settled his hands on his cane, looking at Devin. "Neither Orex nor Xero are to blame, overpowered, greatly she was. Far greater mystery this is." Another two hours passed before the rest of the Order were present and caught up to the events, Devin holding a public meeting to ensure everyone was on the same page. The Order agreed unanimously to conduct a search at the end of each month for two weeks at time to try and find Xero, Xero's mother looking thoroughly distraught at the news. Devin dismissed the group and sat to think, his imagination working against him, creating a new possibility after he put one to rest. He rubbed his temples in slow circles, trying to keep calm enough to formulate a plan of action for the current events. He would not stop until she was back home, even if it meant tearing the entire Empire off its hinges and turning it on its head.

* * *

_She was kneeling before a tall and heavily armored man, his face guarded from view by a thick cowl. He had one hand extended over her bowed head, his thick voice lost in an ancient language as he transferred some dark power to the woman. Each second brought forth a torrent of words and more power that surrounded the both of them, creating a tangible dark red haze that curled and twisted in the air. The sound and light began to fade as the man finished, his arm withdrawing. The last words he spoke were so thickly drown out it was hard to make out the last words._

_ "Rise…Darth Exodus."_Devin jerked awake, gasping for air as his eyes shot open. He was panting heavily, his heart thundering in his ears as he sat up slowly, a cold sweat on his body. He shook his head and pressed his palms to his eyes, shivering uncontrollably. Devin sighed and pushed the nightmare from his mind, standing and getting ready for the day. He dressed and combed his hair before grabbing both lightsabers and his mask off of the nightstand, leaving the room and walking quickly towards the atrium, he had research to do.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean the Resistance has grown?! They should have been eliminated!"

"We have not found their origin My Lord, we cannot attack until we know exactly what we are fighting." The Dark Lord growled, slamming his fist into his heavily armored thigh in frustration. "They continue to recruit at an alarming rate these past years. There is no stopping their leader….he is too determined to win." The Dark Lord glared at the Twi'lek Lord across from him, shutting the orange skinned man up. The entire Dark Council was silent, no one having any new ideas or plans on how to proceed with the predicament at hand.

"We have not searched Lehon yet My Lord; it is possible they have settled there…the planet holds a considerable amount of concentrated Force energy that they could access using alchemical processes…" The Dark Lord looked at the one who spoke, astounded by Exodus' sudden input of idea for the first time.

"Lehon? It sounds familiar…"

"From what I've researched, Lehon was the last truly successful mass revival of the Skywalkers My Lord, the entire operation was overseen by Darkstar's now late father. If we strike now, while they have lulled into a state of presumed safety, we could crush the resistance and stop their end from opposing us, leaving the Jedi to be eliminated at any time you deem necessary." The room was filled with a dull murmur at her words, the Dark Lord nodding slowly.

"This is the only course of action that allows us the first move, what numbers will you need?"

"My entire faction plus whatever clones and droids we have left, two or three other Lords to follow me to ensure the completion and command the forces evenly. We cannot underestimate Darkstar…he has an ability that rivals my own." He nodded, accepting the needs without question.

"Very well, take the best with you, capture Darkstar and his followers…I want a full prison to interrogate when you return." Exodus stood, bowing low to the Lord.

"Of course My Lord…..it shall be done to the best of both our abilities." She straightened and took the Twi'lek, two Zabraki and a single Miraluka Lord with her, telling them to prepare for immediate departure to Lehon, leaving for her quarters. Once inside, she brushed her raven black hair away from her left eye, pulling the mask off of her face for a short time.

"Are you ready?"

(( i am…but are You?))

"I am."

(( then grab your things and lets go….i have waited too long.)) She nodded and pulled on her gauntlets over the black gloves she wore, grabbing her cloak and lightsaber. (( what about Devin? should we confront him directly?))

"No…he will come to us….after we've captured the rest. I'll leave the capturing to you as long as you do not kill anyone. Just knock them out and put them away." She grabbed the ysalamiri pendant from her nightstand and replaced the black skin-tight mask over her mouth and nose. "We will deal with Devin when the correct time comes."

* * *

Devin sighed and leaned against the wall after hours of staring into a holocron, trying to delve deeper into the artifact's core for knowledge. His head was pounding, the holocron only yielding more frustration than any information worthy of his time. He rubbed his temples and put the holocron back, heading towards the atrium to see how the apprentices were holding up under Zannah and Bastilla's double team effort to teach. When he arrived, he was greeted by a pile of dead bodies, Zannah standing in front of the assembled group of apprentices behind her and Bastilla to her left, both showing signs of fatigue. He drew both sabers and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Tarisis, his mother, her emerald eyes telling him to stay back. He nodded and slipped behind a pillar, watching the two Zabraki Sith as they both wielded shoto sabers in unison. He suddenly noticed the lack of nearly all of the Masters, turning in time to see Marabell collapse under the fist of the Miraluka. He tossed her to his apprentice who carried her away, Devin immediately springing into action and slashing down on the Sith's head. The Miraluka was split in two cleanly by Devin's blades, his apprentice dropping Marabell and attacking in pure rage. Devin cut him down as Zannah and Bastilla were knocked unconscious by an unknown force, Revan, the Skywalkers, Terra and the Council members falling soon after. He turned and ran towards where his mother and the remaining forces were being cornered, unleashing a blast of lightning at the offending Sith. Most fell instantly, while others endured for a short while before ultimately meeting the same fate. Tarisis was taken down seconds later, crumpling to the ground, unconscious. Devin cursed out loud and threw both sabers in a deadly arc, verging on Oneness as they cut down the two Zabraki. Several acolytes took four of the apprentices down with them, pushing Devin even further until he finally snapped, reaching out with the Force and crushing the Sith within the area of the temple. He stood, breathless, in the center of the clearing, sweat rolling down his cheek under his mask. It was silent minus the sound of a single pair of hands clapping.

"Impressive….you can target and crush them from a distance...I like your style Darkstar." He whipped around to face the cloaked figure, their presence blocked from him completely. They were smaller than the average adult, but still stood with the authority of a titan, their face covered by a black skin-tight mask. The cloak covered most of what they wore, though Devin could see the black robes that covered every inch of their skin. The hood covered the remainder of their head, the only visible trait being their single obsidian eye. He shivered, suddenly having a sick feeling that ran down his spine and into his very core.

"Who-"

"Darth Exodus, though you know me as another name and identity." He frowned, slightly confused. "You are confused….I thought by now you would be able to deduce my identity by the way we attacked you. The way we set up the board, the lack of casualties on your side." They had an odd way of speaking, the tone sounding too solemn for a highly ranked Sith to have.

"You are wrong on that account Darth, we've lost four on our side…"

"…I ordered for no casualties on your side…." Was it remorse?

"We have lost four apprentices….you have lost your entire side."

"Was one a blonde girl….almost twelve years old…."

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because if Marabell died….then I would be responsible for it Devin." He stared at the Sith, taken aback by the sudden change in tone, her voice changing drastically.

"Marabell is-"He stopped, the full impact of the Sith's words hitting him. "- alive….."

"So you finally get it….I thought you were more intelligent than that Devin, it usually comes to you naturally when it comes to one's missing identity."

"I didn't want to believe that the love of my life would actually turn on us...Why Xero? What changed?"

"You are not entitled to an answer…."

"Not entitled...fine. Pardon me if I beat the answer out of you...Even if you dont love me...love what we created together...I'll die before I let them wash away the woman you where..."

"You never did understand my reasons….and once again I will tell you, let me explain what is in my head before you make stupid assumptions."

"Fine, I'll listen, but then you must listen to me."

"Very well, I did not choose to go, but the circumstances that the choice was presented…I felt it better if I left and kept you and the entire Order safe. Of course this had lasting ramifications and I was forced to provide information for the entire Dark Council….these past years I have not been able to think, much less sleep without trying to hide the bond we share. There has not been a moment in which I stopped loving you, but there are things that come before you and I, and the protection of everyone else trumped you in the long run." Devin grit his teeth, hating the circumstances, hating himself for letting them happen.

"So, this was to protect us from the council...IDIOT! Don't you think that maybe we have a chance against them? After our run in with that damned doctor I KNEW we could beat the Dark Council. We need more knowledge, and I know where to get it. However, if you think that turning on us, hiding who you truly are is for the best, then excuse me whilst I correct you in that assessment." He ignited both of his sabers, looking at the one she helped create with the Mortis Shard. "Defeat me and I shall leave and never again question, ever search for you, leave you to do what you will. I win, we do things my way. I won't lose you again...NEVER AGAIN!" Xero drew her saber and activated one side, letting her own conscious slip as Orex took control.

"So what now?"

(( just try to win…..don't kill him.)) Orex nodded, rushing forward and leaping up, activating the other side of the saber. She slashed down on Devin's head, using the Force again to push him back several inches before proceeding to attack him. Devin blocked most of her attacks, noticing the change in her fighting style. She pressed on, pushing him back further with each flurry of attacks, increasing her speed with each passing moment. He felt his back hit the wall, Orex coming in under his sabers as he attempted to cut her off, her eyes burning into his skull. She detached the center of her saber, bringing the separate blades towards his throat with deadly precision. He caught her left wrist in his hand, gripping tightly enough to fracture the bones, blocking her saber in her right hand with his own. She growled, trying to pull back from him, her wrist cracking again. He pushed out with the Force, releasing Xero's wrist as she was blown back several yards, the wall behind him caving in. Xero slammed into a thick pillar, the impact driving the air out of her lungs and nearly knocking Orex unconscious. She coughed and stood up, looking at Devin from across the room. His face was hidden from view by his mask, but she could tell he was conflicted, his power verging on Oneness every time she made a movement, almost like it was hurting him to see her in action. She pulled on the Force, amplifying it with her own emotions, rushing towards Devin. He blocked again, stepping back and weaving around her attacks before getting behind her. He began his own series of attacks, his blades spinning in dangerous arcs. Xero danced out of the way, the blades barely missing her form, jabbing out with her right arm when an opening presented itself. Her blade missed Devin's torso by inches, cutting open the Armor Weave just enough to see his flesh underneath, untarnished. He released another wave of attacks that pushed her back slightly, gaining the upper hand for a split second before Xero bit down on her middle and index finger, drawing blood. She twisted out of the way of his blades again, gripping his fore arm long enough to let her blood seep through the first layer of the Armor Weave, her eyes glowing slightly from the use of Shatterpoint.

Devin pulled away from her grip seconds later, the entire portion of his arm's protection dissolving and leaving his skin vulnerable. He stared in horror as Xero reached out to grab his shirt, a flare of pain running up through his chest as she made contact with him. He pushed her away with the Force, his skin red and inflamed from where her hand had touched his chest. She rolled and stood again, catching the wave of lightning Devin sent at her in her right palm, dispersing the attack easily. They clashed again, Devin gaining the upper hand for seconds at a time before Xero would destroy part of his Armor Weave, leaving him with burning red welts across portions of his body. She could tell he was wearing down, the attacks to his weak points beginning to eat at themselves, her own strength being devoured by the demands of the alchemy she was using, her wrist already painfully swollen under the gauntlet that now doubled as a wrist brace. Devin bore down on her again, attacking more ferociously each time they met, building up to Oneness. He finally gave in and entered Oneness after several more clashes,his form enveloped in a golden aura as he centered himself between the Light and Dark sides of the Force, losing hope that he would truly win. She wasn't wearing down fast enough, her power seeming endless in reserve. Devin rushed forward and let out a final wave of attacks, landing superficial blows on her thighs and arms where her defense failed her. He pushed her back further, reducing her to defending against his onslaught of blows. Devin felt himself taking damage from the alchemy Xero had used earlier, his skin slowly eating itself as he pressed on. He pulled on the remainder of his strength, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close before creating a storm of lightning that stuck both of them. He felt a flash of intense pain before he collapsed on his knees, his skin almost on fire. His mask was destroyed on the left side, the metal scorching hot as he pulled it away from his face. Xero had leapt away at the last second, now laying on her side and breathing heavily. He stood shakily and walked over to her, kneeling to check if she was alright. She was half conscious, a tiny trickle of blood running down from her temple. He sighed in relief and clipped her sabers to his belt to ensure he wasn't walking into a trap before pulling her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Damn it Xero….what am I doing wrong?" He received no answer, her breath on the side of his neck in desperate gasps. Devin felt his chest suddenly fill with a heavy weight, like his lungs were filled with lead, before he blacked out, his mind forced into unconsciousness.

"Nothing….you won."

* * *

Zannah blinked, waking slowly from her unconscious state she had been forced into. She pushed herself up off the ground, glancing over at Bastilla as she stood up slowly. She helped her up, looking at the pile of Sith corpses they had created before being knocked unconscious by an unseen force. Bastilla could barely see straight, much less stand correctly, leaning on Zannah heavily as they headed towards the area they had seen Devin run off to. Zannah froze once they entered the clearing, the smell of rotting flesh and burned rock filling the air. She knew both scents too well, the use of Sith alchemy familiar to her soul and body. Bastilla saw the Sith stand slowly, Devin lying on his side with blood rolling down his cheek, burns littering his entire form. Zannah set her down and drew her saber, activating both sides and rushing at the Sith, aiming for their throat. The Sith raised one arm and blocked her blades, the sleeve of their cloak burning away to reveal the gauntlet underneath, blood rolling down onto the silver metal. She froze, the Sith's bloodshot eyes boring into her own, one blue, the other black.

"Xero….?"She nodded silently before she collapsed, the strains of her fight with Devin taking over her will to stay awake.

* * *

The next time she awoke she found herself in a pitch black room, her surroundings blocked by a cloth that had been tied around her eyes. She pulled it off and looked around the room, noting the lack of windows and a handle on her side of the door. Xero tugged at her shirt, her right hand aching terribly. She examined her fingers, the index and middle fingers black as the tissue was eaten away slowly by the alchemy. The corrosion was moving across her ring finger and palm, the pain intensifying as the seconds passed. She stood slowly and paced the room, her senses blocked by the walls of the chamber, speaking out loud to Orex.

"Orex…how long have we been out?"

(( almost a day...this might be a bit much to ask, but can i have a body so We can speak properly?))

"I'll try…." She concentrated, pulling on the Force and creating a body for her twin. Orex left her sanctuary in Xero's mind and transferred to the doppelganger, maneuvering easily in the body.

"Thanks, I can hold it for now." Xero nodded and allowed her to take the control over her own body, slumping against the wall.

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to figure out a way to explain to the entire Order and not get killed for it….the Council is going to question us sometime this month…"

"And Devin?"

"Critical care, he's been in and out of consciousness a lot….but he's alive."

"Marabell?"

"She's fine, a little shaken, but she's unharmed….we aren't allowed to see her though." Xero nodded, feeling her heart beating heavily in her chest.

"So what now…?" Before Orex could answer, the door opened, Zannah stepping in and locking the door behind her. She glanced at Xero and then at Orex, a slight worried look crossing her features.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on trying to escape…."Xero shook her head, trying to stand up straight.

"I don't have the strength….She just wanted a little space." Zannah nodded, rolling up her sleeves.

"Good, I would have had to subdue you…and we both don't want that." Orex sat on the bed, tooling with the sheets.

"So what do you want?" She turned to face Orex, motioning to Xero's hand.

"I was sent to minimize the damage done by the alchemy you two performed, I'm not allowed to reverse it, but I can at least stop its progress." She examined Xero's face, noting the black rings that were under her eyes, confirming her earlier suspicion of the corruption sinking into her soul. She walked over to her and took her hand in her own, pulling on the Light side of the Force with slight difficulty to counteract the corrosion. She worked for a bit longer, reversing the damage just enough to stop the tissue damage from festering.

"That should do it…I did more than I should have…but you shouldn't have to be in pain." Xero nodded once, muttering her thanks. Zannah turned and left, locking the door once again and leaving Xero and Orex in the deafening silence of their confined space.

* * *

Devin woke again after what seemed like a lifetime, his chest still burning from the wounds Xero had inflicted. He tried to sit up, thwarted by the intense pain that wracked his entire abdomen and cut off his breath. He sighed and stayed in his prone position, staring at the ceiling in pure boredom. He tried contacting Xero through their bond, meeting the same wall once again. Devin heard the doors open, looking through his peripheral vision to find out who it was. Revan sat on the nearest stool, sighing.

"Finally awake I see." Devin nodded

"Hopefully for good this time….what's been going on?"

"Too much….we've been repairing what damage we could….the Council is set up to question Xero in about three days after we've taken care of the four apprentices' funerals. Marabell has been itching to see you but you haven't been awake when she's free." He watched Devin closely, noticing the winces of pain Devin gave out with each breath. Zannah had been able to heal a huge amount of damage done, but her skills only went so far, and it had left Devin with a pain under his heart with every breath. She had told him privately that the only person who could truly reverse the effects were Xero, but due to her blood relation to her, it was easier to heal the superficial damage. Revan sighed.

"Xero is as good as dead Devin. The Council has already made their decision on the matter…they just need the evidence and it's piling up by the minute. She won't be able to climb out of the hole she's dug for herself."

"She never commited any murders..the casualties were not by her order…they can't convict her of that."

"There is way more than just the casualties on her shoulders. The information she passed to the Sith and however many planets she helped conquer will also determine her sentence…we just have to wait and see what they determine…"

"I hate this…I should be able to be there."

"I understand all too well what you're going through, but the circumstances almost nullify anything you say to defend her."

"Can you at least monitor the trial?"

"I'm not allowed in…no one but the Council members are." Devin cursed under his breath, knowing the circumstances could get worse and worse.

"Is Marabell allowed to see Xero?" Revan shook his head sadly.

"Marabell has been forbidden to see her…even with supervision from a Council member she won't be allowed near the chamber Xero is held in…I don't even know where she is. Zannah was allowed to visit her just to stop her arm from corroding. No one knows where she's being held minus her and the Council….and from what I can tell; she has been cut off from the Force as well."

"So we won't see her until they have the verdict already made…..we're cornered."

"Yes. I hope Xero can hold up under a trial."

"I know she can…we went under one when we were taken back in time on Korriban….she held up better than I did. " Revan nodded.

"Good…I'll go and get Marabell if you want."

"Please, I want to see how she's doing." He stood and left, going to find Marabell, Devin making a silent plea that Xero would be alright.

* * *

Xero continued pacing throughout the day and into the night, unaware of the change in day or time, her mind reeling. The door was only opened twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, her food being delivered and taken by a different droid. On the third round, the doors opened again, Xero expecting to see a droid, instead replaced by C'lar, his face set in an unreadable mask. He stepped in, followed by both Ma'laaya and Tersaiba. She returned their expressions with her own blank stare, staying compliant whilst C'lar bound her wrists. They led her through the halls silently, flanked by two droid on each side, the sky outside black as ink and dotted with stars. Once inside the Council chambers, the members took their seats, the Healer joining the members moments later. His cat followed and sat next to him, the room's air suddenly filled with a tension that rivaled the Dark Council's in Xero's opinion. Xero took up her position on the floor, her knees folded under her. C'lar spoke first, the chamber doors slamming shut with an ominous boom.

"Xero Nightblade, do you have any pleas before we commence questioning?"

"Darkstar...and I have none."

"Very well, then let us begin. What was your reason for betraying the council?"

"To protect the Order."

"What do you plead?"

"Guilty of the crimes, though I plead not guilty for the deaths of the four apprentices…I specifically ordered no casualties."

"When you were fully aware that we could, in fact, hold off any attack made by the Sith?"

"I was aware of this fact, but the circumstances in which I made the decision advocated I leave to protect the Order. The man who threatened the safety of our Order threatened both the Grand Master and my daughter, I had every right to leave to protect them."

"And your motives as a Sith?"

"To draw the Dark Council from this planet, to keep them from finding our sanctuary."

"And you failed in this when you attacked, causing the deaths of four of our apprentices and the critical condition of the Grand Master. This alone shows that you were not fully trying to protect the Order."

"I held them away for two years before I was forced to come forth with the information."

"What other information did you give them?"

"Our numbers, the approximate power of our Grand Master and small tidbits about him. I placed false trails around the entire galaxy for the Sith Lords to follow, effectively destroying nearly ten thousand of their best Sith. I led the Sith here in a suicide mission, allowing four of the best warriors to be slain by your hands. I have given them more grief than good."

"But where does your loyalty stand now?"

"Where it always has been, with the Grand Master and the Order."

"But your loyalty has been shaken by several forces thus far. One being your own mind."

"That was a circumstance in which no one could control…..and she has not proven any waivered allegiance since that incident. If you wish, she can make her own testimony."

"No, she is not a true identity or person; we do not require or need a testimony from her." Orex growled in her mind, angered by his statement at her lack of physical form.

((bastard…..))

(shut up Orex...) Xero nodded

"Very well."

((can you just take that and let it slide?! he's abusing his power while Devin is away! You shouldn't just let him insult us like that! We protected his sorry ass!)) Ma'laaya spoke next, her hands folded in her lap.

" Are you aware of the results of your betrayal?"

"I am."

" How far would you have gone to hold them off?"

"I would have sacrificed my life and body to protect this Order. Even if it meant erasing myself from the face of any planet to destroy the evidence, I would do so and never walk amongst the living again."

"So you would destroy this Order to protect us?"

"I would not destroy the Order…I would destroy myself to avoid ever uttering anything that would compromise its safety."

* * *

Xero awoke in her chamber once again a week after her trial, her back aching from the position she ended falling asleep in, her neck craned too far to the right. She straightened and rubbed her eyes, standing and beginning her daily routine of pacing. She lost herself in thought once more, reflecting on her answers to the questions presented to her, deducing what the Council would finally decide. So far the worst case scenario was death, the best being exile. Orex grumbled, hating having the body active at the hour that it was.

((why do You always wake up early…..You can't just sleep in for once?))

"Not lately….I have a feeling that they will be coming today….I don't want to be asleep when they do."

((true…but We can't just pace and hope for the best.))

"What do you suggest we-" The door opened, C'lar stepping in with his face set in the same expression as the last time she had seen him. He bound her hands and led her out, the droids taking up their places on either side of them. She followed silently; already aware her fate was to be decided within the next twelve minutes. The atrium was full of the members of the Order, most turning to face them as they approached. She noticed the lack of Devin's presence, her heart sinking. C'lar brought her to the center of the group, turning to face her fully as she sunk onto her knees once again.

"Xero Nightblade-" her eye twitched.

"Darkstar..." He sighed.

"Darkstar...you are accused with giving our enemies information, the deaths of 4 apprentices, the critical condition of our Grand Master, and treachery of our order in the utmost. How do you plead?"

"We've been over this..."

"Guilty but reformed, yes I recall. The Council and I agree that whilst you have valid reasons they are not strong enough to atone for your sins. We hereby sentence you to be stripped of your rank and connection to the Force, and exiled from Lehon permanently." There was a mixed murmur of consent and dissent was raised at his words, though Xero was pleased to hear the dissent was much louder than the assent. C'lar began the ritual to strip Xero of her connection to the Force, a thin beam of light blue energy shooting from his hand and getting progressively darker as it neared her chest. Before it made contact, it was stopped by the blade of a lightsaber.

"I...dont think so..." Devin was barely standing, his entire frame almost completely covered in bandages save his face. He was breathing in shallow gasps, his skin pale and almost dead looking. C'lar paused, looking slightly surprised.

"Grand Master, you are not fit to be here and your opinion is not valid due to our unanimous voting"

"You think I give a kriffing bantha about your sentence? Xero has atoned, and AS Grand Master, you will all stand down, or so help me I shall fight all of you right now, and even WITH my injuries, I will pound each one of your skulls into the wall if I have to. You're so self-righteous that you can't seem to put yourself in her boots. Yes, she was misguided, but it was what she thought was right at the time. Now stand down, before you REALLY make me kriffing mad!" He was already glowing with the power of Oneness, the assembled group already stepping back to give him room, Revan included. He coughed quietly, speaking to Luke in a low whisper.

"I doubt they'll leave without fractured skulls..." Luke nodded

"At the very least..." Marabell pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Swear Jar papa…."

"You can't possibly defeat the 4 of us. Stand down Grand Master; it will not bring me any pleasure harming you more than you already are." Devin glared at him, standing his ground. Tersaiba slinked back, already aware of the danger of opposing Devin.

"This one feels the long fang's power….this one shall not challenge." Ma'aayla snorted, drawing her saber.

"He's barely standing…."The healer stepped back, holding up his hands.

"I won't fight, I don't fight. If I did I'd only destroy my work on your stitches…which I'll probably have to redo anyway." Devin glared at Ma'aayla and C'lar, Xero finally speaking up.

"Devin…."

"Not a word Xero, they overstep their bounds and I aim to remedy that. The two not fighting can step aside." Both did as he said, anxious to get out of his line of sight. C'lar and Ma'aayla lunged at him, barely making it near him before he caught them both in a Force Choke and throwing them into the opposite walls headfirst, as promised. They both crumpled to the ground, unconscious from the impact, Devin's chest heaving from the effort. He coughed loudly, the Healer walking over and helping him stand. Xero stayed put, knowing any movement she made might force someone to change their mind. Her knees were aching from the position she was in, though she didn't complain, it was better than losing the only thing holding her body together. She waited for another two minutes until the initial shock of the interruption was absorbed, taken by surprise when Marabell tackled her from behind, her arms clamping around her neck in a deadly tight hug. The girl was spewing words so quickly Xero had trouble deciphering what she was trying to say, though it was hard to hear with half of her face pressed into the ground. She sat up after having Marabell pried off, slipping her wrists out of the binds after twisting her arms in several painful angles. Marabell's arms were instantly around her neck again, the girl sobbing happily as she tried to hug her mother as tightly as she could possibly hold her.

* * *

"You're lucky you didn't give yourself a heart attack…with the rate your heart was going you should have collapsed right there and died…." Devin sighed, lying on his back once again in the medical bay. He had been yelled at by the healer for using the Force in such a capacity that he could have stopped his heart twice now and it was starting to get old fast. He tried to tune him out, only succeeding in giving himself a headache. The doors opened slightly, Xero walking in quietly. She was dressed in her old attire again, though her eyes still had the dark rings under them, albeit less prominent as before. She knocked on the table, petting the cat as it leapt up onto the surface, nuzzling her hand affectionately. Devin craned his neck to look up at her, a tiny smile coming across his face.

"Finally dropped by huh?"

"You mean finally get the time to come down here. It's more difficult listening to a trillion rants without zoning out than you think,_ dear_." The last word was stressed with more sarcasm than love, Devin's smile widening.

"I know all too well what that feels like." The healer gave him a disgruntled look before allowing Xero to start on her reversal of the effects on Devin's system, leaving them in peace. She worked her hands into his chest, slowly absorbing the damage and nullifying it in seconds. After several minutes Devin sat up, his energy slowly returning to him. Xero sighed and sat on the cot across from him, looking at the ground, at a loss for words.

"Xero…"

"Hnh?"

"You're staying for good this time…correct?"

"I hope so….I really do." Devin nodded, pulling her into a tight hug, his cheek pressed to hers.

"Then I'll make sure you can't go disappearing again. That's a promise."


End file.
